Do I Have To Pay for That?
by PromisingTomorrow
Summary: One-Shot It was time for the Carnival at East High. Gabriella works at the kissing booth, and some things occur. Good, or bad? TxG.


Gabriella Montez sighed as she leaned against the kissing booth. God, now she could not believe it at all Sharpay had signed her up for this stupid job. She didn't want to kiss thousands of guys. Although, she got community service for it. That was only one perk. Only. See, if she were able to kiss Troy Bolton that would be another perk. Only, he didn't like her. At all.

Troy Bolton actually despised her. At least that's what she thought. No, she just exaggerates. He just never talked to her. Never noticed her. Even if they accidentally run into each other in the hallways, he wouldn't even take a glimpse at her. But that's what she thought.

She leaned her head against the wooden board and watched as Troy and his friend Chad get their booth ready. Obviously, they had done a basketball booth only a booth away.

Troy had taken off his shirt and wiped his face with it. He was sweating under the beating bright sun today. His abs were so perfect from where she was standing. If only she could touch him.

"Enjoying the view?"

She jumped from her stance and glared at one of her best friends, "Very funny, Shar. You could have killed me." The petite brunette walked around the booth and into it, sitting on the ledge of the booth. She tugged at her yellow tank top. It was so hot that day! It was like she had to be naked to feel so much better. "I hope you know that I hate you for making me do this kissing booth."

Sharpay grinned, "Yeah, I guess. But come on! It could be fun! You're gonna kiss a lot of people, and maybe you'll find the right one when you feel the spark."

"Hah" Gabriella laughed, "Sure I will." She rolled her eyes.

"Why aren't you sitting on the chair than the ledge?"

Gabriella shrugged, "I don't know. Maybe because I want to try and catch some wind?"

"God, you're like sweating your ass off." Sharpay noticed in disgust.

"Maybe I should walk around in my bra and underwear." Gabriella giggled.

"You should!" Sharpay laughed, "Too bad there is gonna be so many little kids." Gabriella agreed and pulled her sunglasses on, and staring out into the sky.

"Hmm.." Gabriella thought, "Am I gonna be the only one working at the kissing booth?"

"Yeah"

She sighed, "And what if these guys have a girlfriend?" She watched Troy and some blond chick hug.

"Oh, never thought of that." Sharpay replied, "Probably still kiss them. I mean, it's for charity.. and you get service hours." Gabriella nodded in agreement as she heard Sharpay sit on the stool. "Speaking of relationships," She noticed Troy and the girl, "How are things with you're ex-boyfriend?"

Gabriella rolled her eyes, "Blake broke up with me like 2 months ago. He's _still_ bothering me to this day."

Sharpay laughed, "Sucks." She watched Gabriella watch Troy. "Why did you guys break up?"

"Well, because I had started liking someone else, and Blake was just becoming to clingy. He like wants to beat up every guy I talk to. It's ridiculous." Gabriella sighed.

"Whose your newest crush?" Sharpay asked curiously.

Her eyes were still on Troy, wishing she could have hugged him with his bare muscular chest. "I don't really have one."

"I'm sure you don't." The blond said sarcastically.

"Where's Tay?" The brunette changed the subject.

"Not sure, probably still setting up. Don't change the subject missy." Gabriella laughed, "Does it happen to be Troy?"

Her eyes flew to her friends, "No!" She nearly shouted, catching some attention. But not his. Although the two people around him noticed. "I mean, No" She spoke in a more quiet tone.

"Mmhmm" Sharpay grinned.

"I don't, Shar" Gabriella sighed defeated. With Sharpay, if she suspects you liking someone but you don't, she just automatically believes you do. "I don't. But it doesn't matter. He doesn't even notice me" She shrugged, getting off the ledge. "Go back to your booth with Zeke. People are coming in."

Sharpay laughed, "Okay. I'll come in and check on you sometime later."

Gabriella rolled her eyes and fixed her shorts and checking her hair in the mirror. Her eyes went back to Troy after she finished fixing up. He had his shirt back on and he was just hanging with Chad. She sighed and sat down on the stool, seeing her first person come up. She sighed and slapped a grin on her face.

– – – –

A half hour into the Carnival Gabriella had kissed over 50 guys. She wiped her mouth after kissing every guy and she thought her lips would fall off. Gabriella put the 'be back momentarily' sign on her booth and a couple guys groaned, and walked away. She rolled her eyes and went to the restroom, meeting Sharpay on the way.

"I swear, I'm gonna get like mono or something."

Sharpay laughed, "I'm sure you will Gabs."

"Wait, are you joking?"

She shrugged, "Yeah, I guess."

- -

Troy sighed as he put the sign 'be back later' up. "It is so hot!" Troy groaned, pulling off his shirt.

Chad laughed, "You might wanna keep that on."

Troy looked around and found Darbus pointing at him. He sighed and put his shirt back on and she nodded, satisfied. He rolled his eyes and turned to his best friend. "This thing is a drag!"

His best friend agreed, "Yeah dude."

The basketball jocks picked up a basketball and threw them in a hoop, getting a _swoosh_. "So whats up with you and Taylor?"

"Good" Chad grinned.

"I'm surprised you kept a girl this long."

"Ha ha very funny" He rolled his eyes. "What about you, captain. You're having girls jump all around you."

Troy laughed, "And your point is...?"

"Get a damn girlfriend!"

"I don't want any of those girls that want me right now.."

"Why not?" Chad asked, dropping the basketball.

Troy shrugged, "I'm kinda into someone else.."

"Who?!"

"Let's go for a drink, shall we?" Troy laughed, dropping his basketball and made sure the cash box was under the booth. The boys walked over to Zeke's little bakery booth and stole a cookie.

"Hm, Sharpay, could you give me a cookie for free?" The brunette grinned cheekily at her friend.

Sharpay shook her head, "Sorry Gabs. You gotta buy these."

"Zeke!" She grinned, "Free cookie please?"

Troy laugh unnoticed, still munching on his.

"You know the rules."

Gabriella pouted, "Please?" Zeke sighed and gave her one. "Thanks!" She hugged him.

Zeke heard laughing and he turned around, spotting Troy and Chad. "Hey! You guys aren't suppose to take those without giving money."

The brunette became quiet and talked to her friend. "She got a free one." Troy said.

He looked at the empty spot where she was moments ago. "Whatever. Go away." Zeke told his friends.

Chad laughed and they walked away. "Hey, im gonna go to Taylor." His best friend told him.

Troy nodded and sighed, "What to do during this 5 minute break?" He scanned around and grinned, walking in the direction he set for.

She was turned around, taking a sip of water. He approached her and she turned around. About to spit her water out, she gulped it down her throat, forcing it down. Her stomach filled with butterflies and she blushed, trying to make it not noticeable.

"Next." Gabriella said, waiting for the next guy to come. She tried her best not to look at Troy.

She sighed exasperated, "Blake. You've gone up here like twenty times already"

The blond shrugged, "So? You're getting money. That's what counts right now."

Gabriella agreed silently and leaned in. She retrieved a kiss from her ex-boyfriend for the millionth time. Pulling back, he lent in still trying to keep the kiss going. She pushed him off and wiped her mouth. "Go. Blake."

He stood up haughtily and gave her another kiss and stalked off. Gabriella wiped her mouth disgustedly.

"Next" she sighed, forgetting it was Troy.

He sat down on the stool and Gabriella tried her best to maintain her happiness. "Hey Gabriella."

He knew her name? "How do you – Hey.." She blushed.

"I've known you for a while." Troy told her, smiling.

Gabriella grinned and blushed at the same time. "Oh, okay."

"How are you?"

"Hey. This isn't suppose to be about getting to know the girl. Just kiss already so I can!" Another guy shouted.

Troy glared at him. Gabriella let out a soft giggle. "I guess we just gotta get this done with." he leaned in.

Gabriella slowly did the same. "Are you s-sure you want to kiss me?"

Their lips were only inches apart. "It can't be too bad." he murmured.

"B-but i've kissed many other guys."

He let out a light chuckle, feeling each others breaths on their lips. "It's alright."

He attached their lips lightly, feeling sparks go down their spine. Troy instantly grasped her waist, pulling her closer. Her hands went through his hair messily. Their lips going against each other, moving in one motion quickly, but softly.

"What the hell is this Gabriella" The familiar voice spoke.

They continued kissing, not hearing him. He grew angry, and pulled her shirt sleeve, making her stand up.

"Don't fucking touch her like that." Troy growled, punching the blond.

Gabriella threw her hands to her mouth and gasped into them. Blake stood up and threw a punch at Troy in the stomach. "Well, you shouldn't be kissing my girlfriend!"

She narrowed her eyes and dared herself to get in between them. "I'm not your girlfriend Blake!" She pushed him. Troy got up from the punch and stalked towards Blake. "Stop!" Gabriella shouted. Troy stopped in his tracks as well as Blake. They grabbed attention from about everyone at the carnival.

Everyone dispersed when Ms. Darbus came with a couple security guards. Gabriella went back to her booth and closed it.

- -

Gabriella leaned on her booth, tired. It was closing time and everyone was taking down their booth. She didn't feel like doing it, but she was going to anyways. She closed her eyes, feeling the wind against her skin and hair. She sensed a presence and opened her eyes, meeting with the piercing blue ones.

"Hey Gabriella" Troy murmured.

"Hey." she said quietly.

"I'm sorry about earlier."

"The kissing, or the fight?"

His eyes sparkled in the moonlight. "The fight. I didn't mean to hit Blake."

Gabriella nodded, "It's alright."

He took a couple steps closer and grazed her shoulder, "Did he hurt you?"

She closed her eyes, leaning into his touch, "No." She opened her eyes. He seemed closer now. The wind blew past them again and she shivered.

Noticing she was cold, Troy took off his sweatshirt and slipped in on for her. "Don't want you getting sick." Gabriella nodded in agreement, "Even though you kissed many guys."

She let out a small laugh, "Yeah, I guess."

"Do you think another one would hurt?"

"What do you mean?" She asked.

"Would.." his lips gravitated towards hers. "another...kiss" they felt each others breath "from me.. hurt?"

"No"

Their lips touched and the same spark shot down both their spines. Their lips moved in one motion, going slowly and passionately savoring every second. Gabriella smiled into the kiss and Troy grinned as well. Capturing each others lips second by second they were losing air.

They pulled back grinning happily. "Do I have to pay for that?"

Gabriella shook her head laughing, "No" She kissed him again. "That, one you will have to." She giggled.

Troy laughed, kissing her again, "What about now?"

"Yep." She joked.

"Do I have to pay to ask you to be my girlfriend."

Gabriella smiled, "Of course not." She grinned.

He leaned down and kissed her.

**Authors Note: I'm not fully satisfied with this one-shot. Butttt, it was okay. It's sort of cliche in a way. Hope you liked it though, review please? Updating 'Her Wedding' Soon. :) **

**Bailey.**


End file.
